My Brother's Keeper
by Siah
Summary: Repost: Elladan and Elrohir Story- what happens when young elves find themselves at the mercy of humans.
1. Default Chapter

My Brother's Keeper  
In Middle Earth it is widely accepted that the fairest of creatures to grace its multi-faceted   
lands are the first-born. The Elven. A proud people they were content to keep with their   
own, while holding a gentle and somewhat indulgent disdain for other races. Aloof,   
mysterious and wise, they went about their daily lives content with the knowledge that   
they were beloved by the earth and heavens to a greater degree. Were they not fairer,   
more graceful, and longer of life? Their kind blended and harmonized with nature in a   
pact that no Dwarf, Human, Hobbit and certainly not Orc, could ever hope to achieve.   
Indeed, it was this assured knowledge of superiority that was forefront in Elrohir's mind   
as he studied his twin in stupefaction.   
  
"How did you do THIS?" Planting his hands on his narrow hips, he addressed his brother   
with a smugness that only cats and children verging on adulthood can achieve. Granted,   
his twin was younger but by moments, but it still gave Elrohir that slight advantage to act   
the elder when it suited him to be so. Before him, or more accurately below him, the   
scowling face covered in mud, was barely visible through the tangle-weed that had   
wrapped itself firmly around the slender body. Long black hair poked through the   
suffocating foliage and the occasional bit of clothing attested to the obvious fact that this   
was indeed his twin.   
  
Elladan had really fallen into it this time. Literally. Right in a patch of Tangle-weed root.  
  
The merrier of the two, and eternal prankster, Elladan was forever getting his sibling in   
trouble. Elrohir found it very difficult to separate his brothers pranks from his own rather   
bland doings, and in the end, he would never have let him face chastisement on his own.   
More than once Elrohir found himself scrubbing the tiles in the west hall side by side   
with Elladan not quite knowing what "they" had done this time.  
  
In truth it did cause Elrohir no small amount of glee that the mischievous imp had finally   
gotten himself in trouble with one of his own jokes. There was little doubt in Elrohir's   
mind that his brother had been harvesting the plant to visit upon some hapless victim. Just   
a bit of that vine on someone's pillow would tangle the unfortunate's hair into a wild   
mess by morning. And he would wager his new bow that, one way or another, he would   
have ended up in trouble, AGAIN.  
  
" I have a mind to leave you here. Father is always saying that one of us would have   
been enough!" He teased his struggling counterpart. "And this was intended for..?"   
Elrohir gestured at the plant in a knowing tone.  
  
"Arwen." Elladan replied sheepishly.  
  
"Arwen?" Elrohir whistled with no little awe "You are LUCKY you fell into the plant, or   
it would have been worse for you." He clasped his long fingers behind his back and   
assumed a lecturing stance. "And when what was left of you after Arwen figured it out   
was turned over to father, you would end up with kitchen duties for the next thousand   
years. Elladan, you KNOW I hate the kitchen duties."  
  
"Aw, he wouldn't be THAT mad, maybe only 500 years."  
  
In truth, Elrond was a doting father and could not have been more proud of his 25-year-  
old sons. Identical in appearance, they were handsome boys that entertained the   
inhabitants of Rivendell with their quit wit and enchanting personalities. Bearing a   
graceful stature with their long thin limbs and angular faces- like all Elven children -they   
grew slower than the other races of Middle Earth and in truth appeared around the same   
age as a 13-year-old human. Albeit the pair were thinner and just a touch taller. The   
brother's warm brown eyes were set above high cheekbones and generous smiles. And   
for certain, like most of their kind, the long silky black hair that fell to their respective   
wastes enhanced their beauty. It was only last year that they had been allowed to adopt   
the large braid that signified their status as accepted hunters of their people, and both   
wore it with pride and care. Of course Elrohir's was in slightly better shape at the current   
moment.   
  
"I would have done the dishes part." Elladan offered with a plaintive tone hoping to   
appease his twin. "Can we get me out of here before it decides to crush me to death?"  
  
It didn't really hurt- it was more a matter of pride than anything. The obnoxious weeds   
had managed to pull his clothing and hair into uncomfortable contortions, but it was not   
chocking his air supply. His discomfiture stemmed from a darker source, for hours he had   
felt a shadow loom over about the forest. The collective entity that was the woodland was   
discontent. He could do nothing about it, entangled as he was. Elladan had tried many   
times in the long afternoon to wheedle and cajole the vines into letting him free, but they   
were not susceptible to his charm this day.  
  
"You certainly took your time coming to find me. I know you felt me calling, and I   
already apologized for the glue thing"  
"Funny, had I not been doing all of OUR chores in the stables this morning alone, I   
might have arrived sooner." Elrohir scolded the general pile of vines that was his twin.   
He had sensed his brother's frustration all morning but attributed it to an un-successful   
suit rather than falling in a very obvious cluster of Tangleweed. Elladan fancied himself a   
charmer of the fairer sex and oft times his random disappearances could be accounted to   
that. So it was with no great alarm on Elrohir's part that he noted his brother, once again,   
shirked responsibility by not making an appearance at the stables. For several hours, he   
did not look for his identical partner annoyed with his latest indiscretion, but finally   
boredom overtook him and he went to hunt down the missing twin.   
  
"For pity sake," he sighed exasperated. " Hurry up. There is something not right in the   
woods this day. We should go back." The dark presence that had been sniffing about the   
forest suddenly made itself known to him once more. The anticipated arrival of his   
brother had done a great deal to ease his own immediate fears, however he could still feel   
the edginess of the living things around him.  
  
Elrohir tugged a bit harder at the thick arms of the vine alarmed with his brother having   
any kind of emotion that was not gleeful.  
  
"What do you mean Elladan?"  
  
Careful not to step to close lest he join his brother in the serpentine embrace of weed, his   
nimble feet barely graced the woodland floor as he began the arduous task of freeing the   
captive elf. Elladan had not only be entangled in the arms of the plant, but rolled around   
in the damp mud as well and it clung in clumps to his long hair. Elrohir took much   
caution in discerning said earth from his brother's locks, making the task slower than it   
should have been.   
  
" I don't know, I don't know what it is. Something I've never sensed before that does not   
belong here naturally. We must tell father and Glorfindel."  
  
"Maybe it is one of the Dwarves or perhaps even a human. Slow-minded creatures that   
are not to be feared." Elrohir reassured his brother with confidence. Though he had never   
encountered anything other than an elf, he knew it to be fact that no other Middle Earth   
dezian was comparable to their own kind and therefore pitiable. " I will simply thrust my   
sword into their heart, like so." Elrohir took a quick stab in the air with his light weapon.   
A cheeky smile lit his face as he addressed his brother between jabs at the mock   
opponent. "I shall save you from all evil creatures, oh, and this plant of course."  
  
"Elrohir, listen."  
  
Alarmed Elrohir ceased his childish play and whipped around to confront the grating   
noise. " I hear it too."  
  
"It's coming this way. My thoughts were true. You must go get father and Glorfindel!"   
  
"I'm not going to leave you here Elladan. I'm not afraid." Elrohir tried his best to   
compose his face into the contemptuous look he so often saw his elders adopt. He even   
managed to raise one slender eyebrow, imitating his father, before the calm façade was   
ruined when his keen eyes finally sourced the cause for such commotion.   
  
For any child, whether human or elf, the site that met him was the accumulation of   
nightmarish stories told about the evening fires in jest. Elrohir gasped audibly.   
  
Three twisted beings emerged from a far off vantage point, breaking into a meadow   
clearing. Their bodies were hunched into un-naturally, lumpish forms that seemed to   
scamper more than walk- sometimes using their legs but more often all four limbs. Their   
heavy footing crushed the delicate plants below them and their greenish-gray skin marked   
them as non-human. They lumbered slowly to the east, lifting their flattened noses   
occasionally to the wind as if searching for …something… 


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

Simbelmyn- Thank you for the lovely review! This story has been completed once and I am pretty much reposting it so that my next fic makes sense as it is a sequel. No twin slash for me- just cant get into that.  
  
Mainframe- Hey thanks for reviewing in BOTH places! You are a gem. I actually never saw the ones on the other site so I am happy to meet you here. My pleasure!  
  
Mercredi- Hiya~ thanks for the note! Im reposting this so that I can get on with the other fics. Without this base one they don't make much sense so I thought I better (, Best regards and thanks once more.  
Chapter 2  
"Elrohir, what is it?" His brother whispered fearfully, unable to raise his head for the pressure of the vines holding him down.  
  
"I think..Orcs." Elrohir crouched down, to avoid being seen. No lesson could have prepared him for the sight of the monstrous forms. "Unless humans are uglier than we supposed."  
  
His delicate ears could pick up the faint guttural sounds emitting from their twisted mouths. It sounded almost as if they argued. The young elf eyed them keenly narrowing his wide eyes into slits. He stayed perfectly still, as he was taught - and tried to slow his breathing to match the gusts of wind blowing gently about the forest. 'I am a warrior, I am a warrior, I am warrior..I am.' Elrohir tried to comfort himself with a mental litany. His narrowed hand clenched and un-clenched around the leathers that wrapped the hilt of his narrow blade. He could easily out-run the cumbersome creatures, but he would never forsake his twin.  
  
"Elrohir, you must run, get father, get away from here!" Elladan sounded more desperate in his pleas now. It was one thing to share kitchen duties when he had done something wrong, but quite another to put his twin in peril.  
  
"Elladan shhhhh.." Elrohir waved an impatient hand back at his struggling sibling. All of his quite breathing would be for naught if his panicked brother alerted the foul beings. Swinging his head back around, Elrohir's fears were confirmed when he saw the bulbous head of the biggest Orc turn their direction. It heard them or smelled them rather, as its huge nostrils tested the winds. Grunting something to its companions, the leader led the trio in a swift gaint towards the hapless younglings.  
  
Elrohir scrambled backwards belying his usual grace and stood, feet braced between his twin and the habitants of Mordor. Brandishing the now seemingly pathetic narrow sword, he prepared to fight for the safety of his twin. "Be still. Maybe they will think you dead."  
  
Elladan had yet to see the twisted Orcs but he could hear their heavy footsteps and smell the odor of their unwashed bodies. Trying desperately to lift his head, he fought the crushing helplessness. He felt fear for the first time in his relatively short life. Not only his fear, but that of Elrohir's as well. It was a foreign emotion this one. For all of their training the young princes led relatively coddled and serene lives among their people. Both now faced a situation that would have been difficult even for their elders. Elladan tossed his muddy mane side-to-side trying to sit upright and be of some aide to his endangered twin. "Elrohir RUN you must RUN!"  
  
"That's not playing dead very well." His twin replied with a hiss. Any doubts the Orcs might have had as to the source of the forest's discontent were gone. With heavy grunts they cleared the last of the foliage between themselves and Elrohir with cruel slashes from their massive weapons.  
  
Beady eyes fixed on the young elf before them, the leader addressed his counterparts in their foul tongue. "An elf, ha! Told you." They had been playing a game that morn and now he was the undisputed winner of two pieces of silver. The three had been on yet another boring scouting mission for their commander and often used the time to hunt. Rarely did they fail to take down some animal or other, feasting on the flesh with little regard to whether it was dead or alive when they started. Actually the missions weren't that bad considering the quality of camp rations.  
  
"Why isn't it running Haurg?" The smaller female questioned confused.  
  
"Yeah, that runnin and screamin bit, why isn't it doin it? Taint right." Her counterpart joined in the query. "Plus it's kinda small."  
  
"Hardly a mouthful." The female agreed disappointed.  
  
The leader eyed the small elf before him. They were disgusting creatures with their overly large eyes and pasty skin. Repulsively narrow limbs attached to thin torsos made them look sickly. And this one was smaller than most. The obviously frightened elf kept waving a narrow sword no bigger than a stick below their noses. It was laughable really. "Can't really stand the taste of them anyway." He replied absently.  
  
"I'm hungry enough to eat one." The smaller male smirked, ribbing the female with his elbow. "I'll just make a strong sauce."  
  
Haurg rolled his eye that wasn't pierced with gold rings at his crew. The value of Elves was in direct proportion with trade. Sometimes they could be sold in the darker markets for a few coins. Scratching his groin with a claw, he contemplated if this one was worth the trouble it would take to get him there. And why in Faurgs name wasn't it running? If it was just going to stand there and wave that toy around, maybe it wasn't all that bright. The only thing worse than an elf was a dumb elf.  
  
"Run Elrohir!!! In the Gods' names, RUN!" The high-pitched demand coming from the shrubbery startled both the party of Orcs and the youth in front of them. Elrohir jumped at his brother's voice. If they weren't already going to die, he would have killed his twin himself.  
  
"Good, I'm really hungry." The small Orc laughed at the newest discovery of a second elf. "And I enjoy a salad before the main course." The patrol party laughed at the rare wit of their hungry counterpart. They could now clearly see the second elf was wrapped tightly in Tangle-weed.  
  
"Get it out." The alpha male commanded with a lopsided smile. His bared teeth were even more hideous than his straight face. Two Elves would make the trip to market worthwhile. "We will take them to market. And, Schmarg, no tasting the goods," he added as an afterthought. 


	3. Chapter 3 Journey

Crazy Lunar Maiden!!!!!! HI HI HI HI HI! Yes you are right- had to take a big ol break there for a load of reasons. Back now though and its great to "see" you. Thanks for popping in- your reviews always meant the world to me!  
  
Simbelmyn- No problem at all! Im just so happy to find someone new to read my drivel that it makes me happy! Hope you like 3  
Chapter 3  
  
Elrohir swiped the air in front of him threateningly. His fate looked grim but he would sacrifice himself gladly for his brother's life. If only the sword would stop shaking, he could make a better go at it. He longed to close his eyes and shut out the twisted features that leered at him. They garbled distorted words at each other and the piercing laughter at the discovery of his frightened brother made his skin crawl. His good-natured twin would not suffer their cruel captivity or death while he still lived. "Elladan, don't fear. Be strong little brother." He threw the brave words over his shoulder before steeling himself for the attack.. Raising his comparatively small weapon he lunged at the largest of the three Orcs, his large eyes fixed so intently on his target he forgot to breath in his fear.  
  
There were few times in his short life where he had been made to feel small. Not even when sparring Glorfindel, who stood nearly seven feet, had he ever felt that he was less that a warrior. Of course, in hindsight, Glorfindel wasn't trying to kill him either. He hurled his thin frame with all the strength his legs could muster and raised his sword to plunge it into the belly of the repulsive toad-like creature. So great was the youth's fear, he closed his eyes at the last moment. This was much to the amusement of the enemy that grabbed his slender wrist and wretched it painfully- causing Elrohir to drop his sword far short of its mark.  
  
"Now thas not very hospitable elf." Haurg spoke in the common tongue. He jerked his captive's arm upwards, forcing the young elf to stand on his toes. "You be nice to Haurg if you want to live." He shook the slight form a bit as if to punctuate his meaning.  
  
Elrohir was stunned by his rather glaring failure. How had this dim-witted monster bested him- a first-born? There was little he could do suspended as he was, and the feeling of helplessness washed over his senses with all of the subtlety of a tree falling on moss. He had failed to save himself, but even more humiliating, he had failed to save Elladan. Elladan? Where was Elladan? Elrohir tried frantically to pivot his body but the delicate bones in his wrists did not twist to allow for such movements.  
  
"Elladan? Where are you? Elladan!" Elrohir's struggles barely budged the solid Alpha-Orc who held him. He could hear nothing but the hacking of metal weapons and a gagging that he could only imagine was his twin. "Let me go!" He shouted loudly into the twisted face before him and pushing it with his free hand. He knew with certainty that something awful was happening to his other half. He more than knew it, he could feel it. All of his twenty-five years, his people had granted his every command. As his father's son, his orders had always been indulged- though most commands as a child involved little more than a sweet or a toy that could not be reached. That the Orc made no move to obey him was a bit startling, but not nearly as much as the large hand that connected with his high cheekbone making a sickening cracking noise.  
  
"Stop that noise. You're givin me a headache." Turning to his companions he grunted. "What in fargs name is taking so long?"  
  
"Stupid weeds are eating tha other one." The shorter, fat Orc grunted over one shoulder.  
  
The vines, when confronted with the severe hackings of the large weapons, contracted into themselves as a natural defense. However, it also had the unfortunate side effect of tightening of its grip on the prone elf in its bowels. The violent spasms of the plant trying to defend itself were crushing the narrow body mercilessly eliciting sharp cries and eventually nothing as the thin vine around Elladan's neck cut off most of his air- supply. Heedless of the pain they were inflicting on either party, the dull- witted pair continued their chopping. Either the Tangle-weed or Elladan would have to perish before it was done.  
  
"Eh, hurry up then. The elf is no good to us dead." Haurg lumbered to his laboring underlings dragging Elrohir behind him by one arm like a naughty child. He eyed the progress critically. "Just keep at it. The plant will give in soon enough."  
  
Elrohir felt pity for the life of the poor Tangle-weed but would he have to choose between it and his laboring twin, he too would take a sword to the heavy roots. Elladan's face was an un-natural shade of red and his airy breaths were the only noise he was capable of making. His thin arms already free, Elladan was clutching frantically at the tiny cord wrapped about his neck. His graceful frame was arched away from the woodland floor in a desperate attempt to free himself. He caught his brothers fearful eyes but for a sheer second of time. 'Forgive me brother, I could not save you.'  
  
"This thing's gonna break every bone before it less go." The female Orc complained to her commander. She was right, the vines had dug themselves deeply into Elladan's skin and showed no signs of halting the massive pressure they were exerting. A few of the smaller ropes of weed had already cut into the translucent skin of the young elf, causing bleeding.  
  
Elrohir could barely stand the sight if his twin's pain and struggled insanely against the Orcs side. "Please let me go!" As much as he hated to kill the usually gentle plant life, he knew to hack the base root from the earth. No creature, be it natural or otherwise held to him the import of his other half. The Orc was amused by the weaker creatures struggles for a time, however his humor quickly turned when Elrohir stomped sharply on his tender instep.  
  
"Argh, you little.." The enormous Orc made a swipe with his claws only to meet air as Elrohir dashed around the impending creature and made for the twisting forest floor. Diving for the base of the main trunk he clawed the ground scraping the tips of his fingers frantically against the compacted earth. The sharp rocks bit into his slender hands cutting and chaffing their surface, but it did not deter him. He beat at the larger clumps of mud like a thing possessed. The three Mordorians watched to the side with some amusement.  
  
"Think he's diggin a hole to hide in?"  
  
"Nah- his grave, very generous of em, my back hurts."  
  
They laughed at their own dark humor ignoring the desperate sobs that wretched unwanted from the digging elf's throat. When his damaged hands finally found the rounded bulb that Elladan had planted in loving anticipation of torturing their sister, he ripped it from the ground with a battle shriek and threw it as far as his wobbly arms would allow.  
  
The vines, without their heart, took but moments to cease their struggle and lay slack in the dirt. Elrohir crawled carefully to the inert form that lay under them. "Elladan?" He feared that he was too late to save his brother from the worst of the damage. Though he could feel that he indeed still lived, his pain must be great. "Elladan, please answer me.." Elrohir whispered into the delicate ear of his twin, stroking the side of his bruised neck. His beautiful twin lay as if broken unresponsive to his heartfelt summons. 


	4. Journey cont

Chapter Four  
Crazy Lunar Maiden!- HI HI!!- yeah Im going to post the rest of this and then get on with the other I think. It just gives people an idea of where the 2nd one is coming from. Hope you are well, nice to "see" you again!  
  
Serifina- Hey there! Nice to see your pretty.errr.screenname again! Have to give people an idea where your character came from eh?  
  
Zecorda- Like your name a lot! Thanks for the encouragement. This story is actually done so it's a repost from when it was booted from the NC-17 part of the site.  
  
"Ah get off." The smaller male orc spoke in broken common, grabbing Elrohir roughly by his narrow shoulders and pulling him back from his brother. In his large hand he held a thick piece of course rope looped into a loose knot. Roughly he yanked the open end over Elrohirs neck and pulled it tight. Pushing between the elf's shoulder blades, he forced him to the ground. The foul creature made short work of tying the slender hands of his enemy behind his back and gleefully mocked his new captive. "What's the matter ELF, never been on a leash?"  
  
"Tis is the only way they belong!" The gap toothed female cackled gleefully. With a rough yank, she pulled Elrohir towards her. "I'll take this one, you get the other."  
  
"Why do I hafta drag the dead weight, Urgla?"  
  
"Cause I'm more delicate." Urgla spit at her fellow solider. She was far from delicate with her scaly skin and bowed legs that ended in large clawed feet, but her frame was slightly less bulky than either male. Pulling Elrohir close to her in a mock embrace, she pressed the side of his head into her sagging breasts with a thump. "Plus children like me. You like me, don't you elf?" She tilted his chin painfully upwards with the tips of her cracked nails forcing him to face her. Elrohir had abandoned all bravado and squeezed his eyes tightly shut the moment he had felt her scratching at his chin. Her foul breath washing over his fair features was enough for him to know that he was far closer to the fierce creature than he was comfortable with. She laughed in his face her short barks hurting his delicate ears. "I can see that I am like a mother to him."  
  
The other two Orcs joined in the hearty laughter. Urgla was a fierce warrior and to their knowledge had a mean streak that even they envied. Mauling the little one was little more than a game to her- and as with all games she played to win.  
  
Haurg was growing impatient with the rumblings in his belly. As much as he delighted in the harassment of thing smaller and more helpless than he, his hunger needed attending to. The market was a two-day hike to the South and they were not expected for five back at the main camp. In the meantime, they needed to see to their needs. "Urgla, take care of these two until we return. I hunt meat."  
  
"Why do I have to?" She eyed the males suspiciously. They would most likely eat the entirety of whatever kill they made. She intended to be there for her own share.  
  
"Cause yer so motherly." The lesser male cackled unpleasantly cuffing her upside the head.  
  
Not to be outdone Urgla snapped at the hand raised to her, nearly capturing a finger between her sharp teeth. "I'll be expecting my fair share! If you fail to produce it, its you Ill come after." Smiling hideously she nodded her head towards the still unconscious Elladan. "What do you want me to do with that one."  
  
"I don't really care, as long as they live when I return." As an afterthought Haurg added, "And in good enough shape to make money."  
  
As soon as the two males lumbered out of site, Urgla dropped her hold on Elrohir allowing him to sink into an ungraceful pile at her feet. Sharply jabbing him with her filthy foot, she scooted him far enough out of her way to step around. Scuttling to the prone elf-child she grabbed his limp form by the foot and dragged the still body to his watchful brother. Elladan made no movement as he was roughly dragged through the mud and deposited unceremoniously next to Elrohir. During the process, his tunic was dragged upwards and the bruising that laced his body was exposed to his twin's watchful gaze.  
  
"Oh Elladan." the older twin gasped, his eyes tearing. He watched as the female Orc flipped his brother's body onto his stomach and tightly tied his hands behind him. For extra measure he too was given a rope collar- though it was apparent he would not be walking for some time. When she finished she left them both lying in their uncomfortable positions and stoked a small fire. Elrohir scooted as close as he possibly could to his twin, hoping that his body would give some measure of comfort if not warmth. He pressed himself against his twin's side and leaned back against a gnarled tree to wait. It was not long in the term of an Elven day, though it seemed an eternity to Elrohir, before his brothers weak movement alerted him to the impending wakefulness. Whilst he was elated at the sign of life, he also had equally mixed feelings of pity that his boisterous playmate would wake to so a harsh reality. He wished he could hug him, hold him, perhaps even stroke his long hair in reassurance as they tended to do when the other was out of sorts, but there would be no gentle comforting this day. Not knowing quite the outcome, or the circumstances, Elladan woke himself nosier than what a warrior full grown would have. His soft moans of pain drew the female Orcs attention. She rose from her squatted position above the fire and made her way to her captives.  
  
"The pretty little tidbit wakes, eh?" Her question, though she expected no answer was directed at Elrohir in the common tongue. While she addressed him once before, she had her doubts as to the bravado of the Elven and was surprised to hear the fierce reply. "You leave him be! He's done nothing to you." Elrohir attempted to push himself to his knees effectively blocking his brother's body from her. His struggles were met with no more than a laugh and a sharp jab pushing him back onto his bottom. It was humiliating his lack of prowess or strength and he grew angry at his inability to protect himself let alone Elladan. He unwisely challenged her again. " I will kill you before this is done." His small chin thrust high, he addressed her in the fiercest tone he could muster.  
  
"Oh? Before I can kill you.or say..him?" Urgla taunted Elrohir pulling Elladan up by his long hair and wrapping her hand about his bruised neck. Elladan, who had regained some semblance of consciousness, held perfectly still, allowing her to squeeze his throat lightly. "No?" She mocked with a smile at the pale and horrified face of the spunky youth. "Ha! You're a brave one, Ill give you that." Urgla did admire bravery as long as it didn't interfere with her own designs. She lowered the second elf onto the lap of the other, allowing him the small kindness of being able to rest his head on the lap of his irate twin. "Enjoy the company while you can, because once we reach the market, you will have no one." She twisted her verbal knife. "Humans aren't known for their mercy in those parts." Her parting jab hung thick in the air.  
  
"Elrohir?" Elladan's voice cracked.  
  
"I'm here Elladan. I'm right here. Are you ok?"  
  
"Hurts." His abrupt confirmation left no doubt to his pain.  
  
"I know. But at least Arwen didn't get a hold of you." Elrohir tried to lighten his brother's mood in much the same way that one laughs at a funeral. He tried to shift his leg to better cushion his brother's head. "What pains you? Are your bones broken?"  
  
"I don't think so, I just feel like I've been kicked by the stallion. Everywhere."  
  
"That's what it looks like too. Elladan, they are going to take us to a place called 'market' where we will be sold."  
  
"Sold?" It was hard for Elladan to think of himself as a product.  
  
"Yes, for silver-to humans I think." He frowned at the very thought of the inferior race. It was no wonder that they practiced such foul deeds as slavery. Uncouth beings at best. He had never liked their descriptions, and it now bordered on hatred.  
  
"Do you really think they do that?" Elladan was not entirely convinced that anything or anyone would be so evil. His happy persona had a hard time understanding that a race so similar to his own would do this. "It can't be entirely human if the Orcs can go there."  
  
"We will be separated Elladan, but don't worry, I will find you and we will return home."  
  
Elladan nodded not doubting a word his brother spoke. It was always Elrohir that managed to get them out of their messes. It was easy to trust that it would be the case this time as well. "I know." He whispered to his twin trying not to cry. It wasn't very warrior-like to cry. Elrohir didn't indulge in it and neither would he. Instead, he snuggled his muddy head into his brother's leg and buried his face in Elrohir's lap.  
  
Elrohir longed to stroke his twin's filthy hair and reassure him. They knew each other like they knew their own feelings- so he knew how difficult this news was to take. Instead he had to quietly hum a song that their mother often sang to them when they had night fears many years ago. It was a low, mournful tune of a warrior's courage and how he found strength to face his enemy in a final battle. It was meant to be reassuring, but now it seemed a morbid lullaby as it rang too true.  
  
When Elladan's eyes finally glassed over and his breathing evened, Elrohir let himself lean back into the comfort of the tree. He would stay wakeful to guard his sibling, but he no longer need to watch his face for twinges of doubt or pain. As much as he wanted his brothers company, it was better that Elladan allowed his body a healing sleep. The tree whispered its regrets to him, whishing it could help the Elven that lived so amicably in its forest. But as trees do, it rambled incoherently of sorrow and regret for the twins without being able to offer much in the way of help.  
  
Elrohir wondered at his father and mother's reaction to their children not returning this night. As dusk claimed the day, he hoped that they were not too lost in their sorrows. He supposed it would take a few days before they really worried, and months before they would be given up for lost.  
Glorfindel ran a hand through his long hair pulling the loose strands away from his eyes. He scanned the horizon once more hoping to pick up a movement he might have missed. They were late- the twins, hours late -and their family was growing concerned. Usually Glorfindel would have not bothered to look for the wayward pair -as they tended to have the erratic schedules that only the very young can enjoy. He doubted there was little left of the forest that the two had not explored. It was barely dark and yet he felt a gnawing sense of apprehension at the tardiness of the princes. Pacing along the narrow balcony of Elrond's council hall, the ancient mentor pondered their whereabouts.  
  
"Glorfindel?"  
  
"Elrond." He acknowledged in polite greeting. "They are not yet returned my lord," he offered unnecessarily.  
  
Elrond sighed and layed a hand on his most trusted friend's shoulder. " My concern has grown tenfold in the last hours. Something is not right."  
  
"Agreed, we must start searching." It was a painful admission for the either of them to make. " I will go myself Elrond, and I will return them to you."  
  
Elrond nodded to his dearest friend in acquisition. It was not advisable for him to leave the city and search himself. His people needed him here should anything arise. It was a painful fold in the mantel of leadership that his services must be equally available to all even when his true heart lay with his family. He trusted no other but Glorfindel with the care of his most precious of subjects, his sons. Gratefully, he hugged the blond warrior and wished him well in his search.  
  
"I'm sure you will find them, Glorfindel. The little scamps can't have wandered too far a field in one day." It was a difficult for Elrond to maintain his optimistic façade with his dear friend, but dignity allowed for little else. "You know how Elladan can be, he's probably talked Elrohir into another of his schemes."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at his friend with reassurance. "No doubt they are just playing my friend. I will return before the late meal with your heirs in tow." With his parting words and a light step, Glorfindel left to gather his weapons and search afoot. The twins were trained by he himself and he knew they left little in the way of tracks.  
  
"I'm coming little ones." He vowed quietly. 


	5. Rude Meetings

Chapter 5  
"Elrohir, I'm cold, share the blanket."  
  
Elladan groused a little upon waking on the cold ground. He had, in his foggy state, quite forgotten where they were. It was not unusual for him to do this as he was a sound sleeper and woke most mornings with a grumpy disposition. It took him but seconds to remember their circumstances once the words left his mouth. "Oh." There was no blanket to share, there was no bed- in fact the only cushioned part of his sore body was his head on his brothers lap.  
  
"How do you fair?" Elrohir whispered in response to the absurd demand. He was concerned for his brother's health as the remaining Orc party had returned but a quarter hour before bearing what looked to be the remains of a well-chewed rabbit. He watched in some horror as they gnawed the little creature apart, discarding the bones over their shoulders. It seemed that they would soon break camp and start for this 'market'.  
  
His fears were well justified as the female had heard their exchange and ambled to their resting place. Elrohir could not break his gaze on her dreadful form, though he felt his brother struggle into a sitting position.  
  
"Cummon then." She grabbed the fronts of their tunics hauling them into standing positions. "Haurg is ready to go." Grabbing the ends of the ropes about their necks she yanked the cords, testing their strength. Satisfied that the small elves were not going to be able to free themselves, she lopped the frayed ends over her shoulder and joined the other Ocrs, dragging the twins behind her.  
  
With their hands bound, it was more difficult to maintain balance and both tripped after her somewhat ungracefully. To keep from falling they had to maintain slackness between the rope around their necks and the end she slung over her shoulder. This distance was uncomfortably close to the filthy creature. The smell of the Orcs was nauseating and painful for such keen noses. Elrohir actually gagged a few times before controlling his reactions to the foul scent. Stumbling along at far to rapid a pace for his injured body, Elladan fought to maintain his footing along side his brother. It was a punishing pace that did not falter through the entirety of the long night. Brief stops to ascertain the course and an occasional break for water allowed him brief respite to lean against the body of his sibling. It is said that Elves can sleep while even moving but fear kept them at the height of their senses. It was not until the first rays of dawn lit the night sky did the Orcs stop to make a rough camp. Throwing down sleep-roles in a dank cave that Haurg found, Urgla allowed them to sink into sitting positions against the back wall. They cower there, afraid to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"If I catch you moving- Ill kills the other." She warned them. Elladan buried his face into his brother's side and shut her out of his sight. The injured twin couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. His body trembled at the exertion of the day and his limbs felt numb. They had moved far outside the patrols of their fathers land and there was little hope left that a wandering scout party might save them. It was his fault they were in this situation, though Elrohir would never lay him blame. This mental burden coupled with his physical state was too much to bear and he wept quietly on the shoulder of his twin. The first few hours of the night he had vowed to never make mischief again, the next few to be the saintliest of elves and by mid-night to make amends for every wrong he had ever caused- which was quite an enormous undertaking.  
  
"Elrohir, I'm .I'm so ..sorry." His words were shaky and punctuated with little sobs. "I'll never do those things again. Its..my..fault." He wiped his teary eyes on Elrohir's tunic.  
  
"Elladan, stop. It's ok. We will get out of this." Elrohir leaned down and kissed the crown of his brother's dusty head. "I'll wager father or Glorfindel are already looking for us. You know they can do anything. I'll bet Glorfindel has killed a thousand Orcs." He reassured with a steadfast tone. "Maybe two thousand." Elrohir warmed up to the story. "Do you remember the time..." The low mummer of Elrohir's voice was either unheard or not worth reprimand as he entertained his brother with tales of glory. He spoke of the old wars and of impossible feats. Was not their mentor the defeater of a Balrog? Long into the day he wove the great tales he had been brought up on, and though Elladan had heard them many a time too, he listened with rapt fascination. When sleep finally overcame his troubled twin, Elrohir maintained his wakefulness guarding them both. He was beyond tired, but Elladan needed a healing rest.  
  
When night fell once more, and the Orcs stirred, Elrohir woke his brother gently. "We will move again soon. Be prepared little brother. By the end of this night we will know of this 'market' and the filthy humans that would see us enslaved." Elrohir had spent much of his sentry plotting the death of those that would dare to harm his brother. He was feeling particularly fierce now having worked himself into a good anger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Anger could be a good thing, it gave him energy to walk those last few miles, and it kept him awake and alert for what was to come. It blurred his hunger pains and gave him focus- it had not, however prepared him for the settlement that lay in valley below. Shanattytown.  
  
Set on the floor of the deep valley it was a haphazard smattering of unattractive buildings crammed tightly together. The streets consisted mostly of wet mud paths that snaked around the hideous architecture. There were no trees, no brightly hued flowers, only browned weeds and dead wood thrown carelessly up as livestock gates. Everything was a muted gray-brown and that included its inhabitants. . Nothing here was built for aesthetics as it was in Rivendell.  
  
The deziens seemed to be an odd mix of races representing the most unsavory of their respective people. There was no second glance at the elf children being led on rope by the Orcs. The people didn't want to know, nor did they care how this odd group came to be. They went about their bland and unwholesome existence uninterrupted. Eyes wide, the twins tripped after their captures trying to dissect this odd place.  
  
"Cummon." The female Orc barked, dragging them faster down the twisted lanes. "We gots things to do, you know."  
  
Both brothers had been staring at what were their first humans. The bulky race looked very much like their own save that they were shorter and wider. There was no grace to their movement to match an elf's and their features seemed crude in comparison. Beyond even that, neither twin had ever beheld an aged face in their short lives. The folds and creases seemed to distort the humans into hideous parodies of their younger selves. It was horrible.  
  
"What is the matter with them?" Elladan whispered.  
  
"They are not that old but their bodies die very quickly." Elrohir answered remembering his mother's tutelage. "They live no more than 80 summers."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"No more than they deserve." Elrohir snapped. His fear was making him short of temper, something his brother could never remember him being. Even the smell of the tightly populated place was making him sick. His anger was focused entirely on the human inhabitants of the mixed township. Though there were clearly Dwarves, Orcs and other unidentified races, he was most angered with those that looked the closest to his own people. How could they condone this?  
  
When the impatient Orcs finally came to stop in front of a large, moldy building, their captives were near collapsing in exhaustion. Leaning against each other, they dreaded what was to come, but found some relief in parting company with the disgusting creatures. They haggled for a few moments with a large unwashed man in their foul language. It was somewhat amazing that the human seemed to understand them.  
  
Elrohir cower back into his brother when the human came forward for a better look. A sharp yank from the still tied rope in the Orcs hand jerked him towards the man. It was with cold calculation that the human ran his hands over Elrohir's limbs testing for straightness and muscle tone. He forced open the delicate jaw with one massive paw to look at his teeth and wrapped the investigation by combing through his tangled hair in search of lice. Elladan was furious with the indignity forced upon his brother and even more resistant to his own pawing. The bruises on his body screamed as the man pushed on them unaware of the pain it caused.  
  
"Stay away from me." He jerked his body from the man. With a business like briskness, he was simply yanked back by his shoulder for a closer look. Furious, he struggled against the human shouting like a thing possessed. "Don't touch us! Foul Human, my father will kill you for what you are doing." Though his struggles failed to impress his bland faced inspector, Elladan extracted his revenge. When the large man went to inspect his teeth, he clamped down hard, breaking the skin of the man's hand and tasting blood. He imagined he felt tendons tear under his sharp bite and did not let up the pressure even when his teeth met bone.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" The now furious human raised a large fist to Elladan's head knocking him hard with a swing. The beefy man connected solidly with the side of the youths head, knocking him to the ground with a whump. It happened so fast, Elrohir could not believe the scene that played out before him. Elladan, his charismatic brother, lay deadly still in the dirt, his body receiving a sharp kick . The human was angered so greatly that spittle hung from his mouth when he shouted. "What kind of demon is that?! Kill it."  
  
When the female Orc went to inspect his brother's inert form she announced him already dead. And her eyes narrowed. "You hafta pay us, you killed it and I can't sells it now."  
  
Elrohir stared stupefied at the huddle of advarsaries and onlookers. His panicked gaze sought anyone that might help. His strained against his own bindings till his arms felt as thought they would break. "Help us, please." He begged through teary eyes. "My brother, please..help him!" 


End file.
